You Had Me at Hello
by LittleMissRainbow
Summary: Santana and Brittany move to a new school. I'm terrible at summaries...the story is much better! AU - Possible Brittana...or Brittany and Santana with other people...read on to see!
1. Chapter 1

The first week of school is always fun, no matter how much you claim to hate school in general. In the first days of classes, there's not much to hate, and besides, the exhaustion doesn't set in until the second week anyways.

It's a great relief to turn in those tedious summer assignments, if your school is as crazy as mine, anyway, and to see your friends again, is, like me, those same summer assignments swallowed your social life in one gulp and kept you locked in your room for hours on end. Then again, maybe your school is more sane.

Anyways, the first week of school is always fun. It's fun to try to pick out the few new faces in your class, always rare, at least at my small high school, and guessing where the new kids will fall into place. Even though my school is built upon "strong sisterhood," being all-girls and whatnot, we still have a hierarchy, complete with goddesses and pariahs.

But enough of _that_. It's the same as every school to ever be built. Ever. Nothing ever changes. You can cut down the size to just over 500 students, make sure those girls are the best in _something_, whether it's art, academics, athletics, or whatever, and work them until they're dead, but it's still high school, which in itself has its ups and downs.

But it's like I said before. The first week of school is always fun. Especially when your school does something as outlandish as Hello Day. Seems like a pretty corny name for the most important day at our school, right? But it _is_ fun. Each class has a theme, and comes up with a song, dance, skit, and poster to match it. Everything has to be geared towards the freshmen (or "freshwomen" at our school - it's like "men" is a bad word). More importantly, we get to meet the new members of our class, and decide whether or not to include them in our day-to-day routines. So much for sisterhood.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my first fanfiction..._please_ don't tell me that this belongs on FictionPress. I know the _Glee_ characters haven't shown up yet, but I promise they will. If this first part isn't life-shatteringly interesting, please bear with me. It goes somewhere, I promise.

Reviews are much appreciated, flames are not (what you could possibly flame in this fluff chapter besides its fluffiness, I really don't know).

Peace, love, and macaroni and cheese! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the first week of school, the air was filled with excitement. Hello Day was the Tuesday of the second week, and there was a flurry of activity to get it ready. Music could be heard at all hours of the day and night, girls walked around with scripts in hand, muttering lines to themselves, and posters were seen being tucked around corners in an effort to conceal them until the big day.

Out of all the girls at school, Casey Lamont was probably most excited. She was the incoming sophomore class president, and head of the theme committee for her class. She knew that her class' theme would be the absolute best and would surely win.

**Casey's POV**

I made my way into the auditorium and sat with my best friends, Lizzy Davis and Michelle Vincent. Everyone was dressed in exactly the same white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse. I looked around the room and saw the other classes' posters. _Facebook Freshwomen. Jungle Juniors. Senior-Citizen Seniors._ I turned to our poster and nudged Lizzy.

"Look at our poster! We have such a great theme this year, we're totally going to win."

"I know! _Show Choir Sophomores_ is the BEST theme for Hello Day!" Lizzy said excitedly just as the lights went down and the principal, Mrs. Golds walked on the stage.

"Welcome to Hello Day 2011! Is everyone excited? We have a very special day planned for all of you, so let's not waste any time. I'd like to invite senior Stephanie Johnson, who is our ASB president, up to the stage to make the opening speech."

This was about the time where everyone put on their "I'm-sleeping-with-my-eyes-open" faces and pretended to hear what she had to say. I'm sure Stephanie is a very nice person, but this is easily the most boring part of the whole day.

Finally, she says the magic words before stepping off the stage: "And now I'd like to introduce my class, the Senior-Citizen Seniors!"

During the seniors' whole performance, all I could think was, "Wow. That was actually pretty good. I hope we all do our best!" I kept nudging Michelle and Lizzy and they agreed with me. We watched the Nick Juniors, who didn't turn out to be that much of a threat, and then it was our turn to steal the spotlight.

I wasn't too involved in our skit, but when "Bad Romance" came through the speakers, I danced my heart out with all of my friends, and we did a great job singing some "let's-welcome-the-new-kids" version of "Tik Tok" (don't ask me, I didn't come up with it).

We returned to our seats, breathing heavily but smiling like idiots. We watched as the new freshwomen did their thing. Their skit was cute, but I don't know how they picked the song and dance. I'm sure they had fun anyway.

Finally, the moment everyone was waiting for. Mrs. Golds got up on stage again and said, "Well, I see we have some stiff competition this year!" _Yeah, for sure. Us or the seniors?_ "Our teachers have deliberated, and the winner of Hello Day is...the Show Choir Sophomores!"

An extremely loud cheer erupted from all around me. "We won!" Michelle shouted to me over all the screaming.

Mrs. Golds wasn't finished. "Now, I'd like to introduce our new students for this year. There are only two outside of the freshman class, so please be sure to make them both feel welcome. Both of these young ladies are in the sophomore class-" _Oh God, I hope they find friends. Our class is mean..._"-the 2011 Hello Day champions!" Another round of screaming. "Please give a warm welcome to...Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez!"

On to the stage came two girls. One girl, Brittany, I supposed, was blonde, and one had darker hair, Santana. It was hard to see from my seat, with the bright lights so many people in front of me and everything. Suddenly, the spotlights went out and the overhead lights came back on. It was much easier to see them. Brittany looked happy enough; she had a blank smile on her face and seemed to be liking the attention. Santana looked very confident; big smile, even waving at some people.

They would fit right in here.

**Author's Note:** See? I told you Brittany and Santana would show up! If you have any ideas for this story, please message me. I have some idea where this is going but I could always use another brain to spice things up!

As always, reviews are welcomed (although I probably won't throw you a Hello Day celebration, considering I don't even know where you live).

Peace, love, and macaroni and cheese! :D


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE don't kill me, please!

Hello, everyone. I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with summer assignments (Casey's school is based on my own!) and getting ready for school in general.

But to be honest with you guys, my muse for this story has gone on vacation in the Bahamas. I can't seem to find her anywhere. Any ideas for this story have left me. I kind of know where I eventually want it to go, but I have no idea how to get it there. If someone would like to co-write this story with me, or just take it over completely, please PM me.

Thanks to Somebody's Girl for reviewing and for all of you who favorited and gave me story alerts. You guys deserve a better writer than me!

Peace, love, and rainbows(:


End file.
